Christine's Plan
by reader199
Summary: Erik has kidnapped Christine and taken her to live with him, beneath the opera. Christine has plans to find out more about him and all his secrets.
1. Chapter 1

It had been three months since Erik had kidnapped Christine. If you could call it that. It was more that he had given her an ultimatum. She could go with him or he would reign down terror on all she knew and loved. She really thought he could be so dramatic sometimes. Being a phantom of the opera was quite a fitting title for him. Where else would his theatrics be appropriate? Anyway Erik had threatened her and she had cried, then agreed to go with him. He hadn't seemed to notice how quick her assent had been. Christine supposed that was in her favour. Maybe she should keep him tricked into thinking that she hadn't wanted to leave her life behind. Not that it was a horrible life or anything. She had a fiancé and a singing career. Those things just weren't as important to her anymore.

Christine had fallen in love and now she just had to convince the object of her affections that he felt the same way. Sure, she knew that Erik loved her in a way, but not the way she wanted. His way involved all manners of bullying to get what he wanted from her, his moods ran from boiling hot to freezing cold all day long and he had serious trust issues. These were all things she planned to fix. However, it had been three months, and she wasn't anywhere close to checking one thing off her list. This was going entirely too slow for her liking. How could she speed things up? How did one go about changing a man? She knew many girls from the opera who said it wasn't possible, but Christine refused to believe such nonsense.

Well, she might as well get out of bed and get started on her plan for the day. She yawned and stretched, swinging her feet onto the floor. She grabbed her dress from the chair she'd left it on the night before and quickly changed out of her nightgown. Slipping her shoes on, Christine glanced around the room. Erik had let her have the bedroom. She didn't know where he slept, how many bedrooms could be underneath an opera? Maybe he didn't sleep, maybe he was vampiric in that way. He wasn't very forthcoming, one of the things Christine planned to change, of course.

Outside the bedroom, was basically just a large room, then beyond that was the underground lake that separated them from the opera house. She didn't have that much to do everyday, so she had already explored nearly every inch of the place. Erik had glared at her menacingly when she got too close to the lake. Did he really think she would try and escape? She thought that it was obvious she had come to live with him willingly, but maybe not. Christine left the bedroom and came upon Erik sitting at the huge dining table in the main room. As usual, he had procured their breakfast already and had it set out on the table. She had no idea what time he rose to do all that. She took the seat at the head of the table across from him.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. She poured herself some tea and sipped it. She took a biscuit and began spreading jam on it. He watched her silently.

"Good morning," he finally said. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine, thank you. And yourself?"

"Barely, thank you," he returned, grabbing the teapot and pouring himself a cup, spilling some on the table.

"What kept you up?" she ventured, expecting a gruff response.

"Things, thoughts, feelings," he said, poetically. Or at least she thought it poetic. She decided to jump on that last word.

"Feelings?" she said, excitedly. "Of what sort?"

"Of the private sort," he replied with a harrumph. "Do I bother you with personal questions?"

"Well, for goodness' sake, I wish you would," Christine blurted without meaning to. She wanted to be subtle, but he made it so difficult. She wanted progress, maybe today she'd get some. "I mean... you have me here. It's been quite some time, and you don't..."

"What? What don't I do? Am I so displeasing?" Erik replied, each question getting louder, until he was practically shouting. She looked around and then remembered they were alone. Who cared if he was growing hysterical?

Christine matched her tone to his the best she could. "You don't talk to me, you don't ask me anything, you leave me alone a lot of the time. I mean, why did you bring me here? To be an ornament? If that's the case, then yes, I find you very displeasing."

His eyes widened. "Oh, you do? Well, I'll make myself scarce then. You won't have to gaze upon my annoying presence anymore!"

With a flourish of his dark cape, Erik headed off in a hurry towards the lake, leaving Christine really alone. She sighed and returned to her tea. She had tried shyness and today she had tried using his own temper on him. Both had failed, how could she get through to him? And moreover, what was the answer to her question? What had he expected or wanted when he had taken her to live with him underground?

Christine sat reading a book Erik had left laying around. She had cleaned up the breakfast dishes and was awaiting Erik's return. It had been almost five hours since he had stormed off. He always came back at mealtimes with food for them. What if he didn't return this time? What if he was trying to teach her a lesson through starvation? She shook her head and closed the book. She was being ridiculous. If Erik wanted her with him for whatever reason, he wouldn't do anything to harm her. He hadn't so far.

Most of their interactions were like the one they had at breakfast. He being bossy or haughty and she being the sweet angel she was. Christine laughed out loud at that one. Erik had often referred to himself as an angel, well, an angel of music, anyhow. She didn't think of him as very angelic, but there was something that drew her to him, none the less. He had a certain je ne sais quoi. Christine determined she would figure out all his secrets as she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Erik hurrying towards her with their supper.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout supper, Christine kept glancing at Erik, willing him to say something. They hadn't spoken since his outburst that morning. She seriously wondered how he could be so quiet all the time. She needed some sort of sound to feel like she was alive, that's why she loved singing so much. She hadn't gotten to do any of that since she'd been living with Erik however. She pondered why. She knew he loved her singing, it was pretty much how they had met. He had helped her ply her craft and she was eternally grateful. Maybe she could suggest a lesson or two for after supper. She took a bite of bread and chewed thoughtfully. She jumped when she heard his gruff voice.

"How is it?" Erik asked, gesturing wildly at the plate in front of her. He had already cleared his.

"Oh! Good, it's good. It always is. Thank you," she said, setting the piece of bread down. She took a sip of tea and cleared her throat. "How was yours?" she added to be polite.

"Enough," he answered. "Food is hardly a pleasure."

"Oh, that's not true. Haven't you ever had chocolate?" It was one of Christine's delights, for sure.

"No," he snapped. He looked away and then back. "Would you like some? I could work on acquiring it."

"Oh, yes, please," she replied, grabbing for her bread again. She was starting to feel more comfortable now, even if the conversation they were having was a little silly.

"Fine." He glared at her. "Are there any other items or else wise you'd like to have in your possession?"

Christine caught his eyes and he didn't look away. "Are you asking, Erik, if there's anything I want?" She may or may not have meant the question to have another meaning, but it was out there now and she couldn't wait to see his reaction. Would he pick up on anything suggestive in her question? She watched him intently. He returned her gaze, but didn't look particularly interested in that way, in fact, he looked annoyed.

"Yes, Christine! Perhaps, I should bring back a tutor, since you can't seem to comprehend a simple sentence?" he huffed.

Okay, Christine thought. That hadn't turned out exactly like she had hoped. Surprisingly, she hadn't planned for a sarcastic response from Erik. She really needed to stay on top of these things. When in doubt, always assume something unpleasant was going to come out of his mouth was going to be rule number one. However it wasn't a total loss, since he had said a keyword. Tutor. Erik had been her music tutor and she had just been missing those lessons. Now she had a way to bring it up. "Actually, I do have something I'd like you to bring me."

"Yes, yes?" he urged.

"Could you go to my dressing room at the opera and collect my sheet music? I miss it so and would like to be able to practice in my spare time," Christine explained.

Erik looked surprised at her request. "In your spare time...meaning without me?"

Christine joined him in his astonishment. Could he be saying he actually wanted to spend time with her? If that was the case, then she was definitely glad she had brought up the subject. "Well, Erik, you're certainly invited to join me in my lessons. It'll be like old times," she said, hoping she wasn't being too calm. She didn't want to seem too enthusiastic and scare him away, either.

"How well of you to think of me," Erik returned. "I would not wish to disrupt your precious lessons with my hideous figure."

Christine gasped in surprise. "But you sounded like you wanted me to invite you to the lessons."

"I need not an invitation to go where I please in my own household. Remember that, Christine. If I want to intrude on you, I will," he said with a huff.

Christine didn't know how to respond to that. Should she tell him that was fine with her? That she wished he would intrude more in her life? He was terribly confusing to her. "Alright, I'll leave the decision up to you," she said, trying not to laugh.

Erik seemed to be thinking. He slammed his hand on the table. "I will join your lessons. I'm sure you could use my expertise and if I'm to go out of my way to retrieve your sheet music, I should be rewarded in one way or another."

"Thank you," Christine said, delighted by his words. She had gotten her way as far as she was concerned. Number one: He was going to join her lessons. Number two: He would fetch her papers. And number three: He thought it was a reward to spend time with her. All in all she was quite happy with the turnout. She finished her supper, imagining their time together singing. It was a step in the right direction, Christine thought.

After supper, they sat at the table still, in more silence. Christine was reading the book she'd found before and Erik was browsing today's paper. Every few minutes, he harrumphed. Clearly, the news was not satisfactory. Did Christine dare ask him to read a passage? She did. Erik looked at her over the top of the newspaper. He looked mysterious that way, she noticed, with just his eyes showing. Well, as much as his eyes showed from behind his mask, anyway.

"Yes, I think I will read you something. Something from the gossip section? Would that tickle your fancy?" Erik asked, shaking the pages at her. "Something quite sensational?"

Christine didn't know what to say. She had always thought that the most interesting part of the newspaper. She couldn't imagine why Erik would be reading such things. However, who was she to judge men's reading habits? "That sounds quite nice," she assured him.

"I imagined it would," he said, clearing his throat dramatically. His eyes returned to the column and he read aloud about a couple who had been spending a lot of time together and who, everyone thought, would soon be united in marriage. When he finished, his eyes burned into Christine once again.

"Well, that sounds pleasant. I hope they have a happy union and a long life together," she said, unsure why he was glaring at her so hard, just over what was essentially an engagement announcement. "Don't you?" she ventured.

"Do I? Do I? You don't even think to ask who this young happy couple could be?" Erik exclaimed, throwing the newspaper to the ground.

"Well, I guessed it wasn't anyone I knew," Christine admitted. "Is it?"

"It very well is!" Erik shouted.

Christine was shocked at his tone. "I wager you know the couple as well, based on your overreacting."

"Oh, I do. Well, at least one! And I hate him with every fiber of my being, Christine!" Erik paused to stare at her like she was the crazy one. "You must know of whom I speak!"

Christine racked her brain, trying to figure it out. Feeling annoyed at his tone, she replied, "I'm sure I don't know, as I'm sure you don't have any friends!" Seeing his face start to burn with anger, she regretted her hasty words, but didn't make any move to apologize. "Who is it?" she demanded, instead.

"Raoul! Your sweet, innocent Raoul! He is the one to be married, as printed in this rag," he declared, pointing a finger at the newspaper on the ground as if it had personally offended him. "I bet you're racked with jealousy!" With that, he flew from the table and towards the lake, leaving her.

Christine sat there in surprise. Raoul was engaged, or almost, anyway. She couldn't believe it. It had only been three months since she'd left him. Well, technically she hadn't left him, since she hadn't told anyone she was leaving. Erik had just swept her away during the night. As she calmed down, she realized that, of course, Raoul would find love again. He couldn't be expected to sit around and pine for her. Christine should be happy for him and she was. It just hurt a little for him to move on, but so had she. She had chosen Erik over her sweet, innocent Raoul, as Erik had referred to him. And he certainly was all those things and more. He would make a wonderful husband and father.

Christine felt a little better after she thought all of it through, but there was still something nagging at her heart. She didn't want to admit it because it was like admitting failure, but maybe she was jealous. But not as Erik thought. She was envious of Raoul's happiness, of his future being settled, of him having someone. Someone who didn't fly off in a rage towards a boat on a lake every time something disagreed with him.


	3. Chapter 3

When Christine woke up the next day, her argument about Raoul with Erik popped into her head immediately. She sighed and threw the blankets off of her, as she did, she saw out of the corner of her eye, something on her nightstand. It was wrapped in foil and she picked it up. It felt familiar to her and she was surprised that Erik had kept his promise. She removed the foil and tore a piece off.

Letting it melt in her mouth, Christine savoured her first taste of chocolate in quite a few months. Since Erik had fetched her something she had asked for and wanted, she wondered if that meant he wasn't angry anymore. Was this his way of asking forgiveness? Christine tried to imagine Erik saying sorry or acting penitent, but it was very difficult. He was so headstrong, frustratingly so at times.

Christine put down the chocolate where she found it and got up. She thought about going to the window to see the weather, then she remembered where she was. She was underground and windows essentially didn't exist for her anymore. As she got dressed, she realized that this was the first time she'd missed the outside since Erik had taken her. Maybe hearing about Raoul had altered something in her. But, no, she didn't love him.

Erik was her future and he lived here, so she had nowhere else to go. She began thinking about the other thing she had asked Erik for, at supper. Had he brought her the sheet music? Could they practice together like they used to? She wanted that closeness again, desperately. Did he? She would just have to go see him and find out. Christine left her bedroom, full of determination.

As she entered the main room, which was basically empty except for the dining table and an old couch, she saw Erik sitting at this usual place at the head of the table. He was sipping tea and looked like his normal self. He didn't seem like he was bothered about their conversation yesterday, and yet he didn't look up as she entered. She glanced around, hoping to see her sheet music laying somewhere, but she didn't. She sat down across from Erik and poured herself some tea. Erik cleared his throat and their eyes met.

"Good morning," he said. "How did you sleep?"

"Morning," she replied. "Fine, thank you. Also, I'm delighted with the chocolate. It's delicious."

"I'm glad to hear it. I don't understand the appeal, myself."

"Have you had it?" Christine asked.

"No."

"Well, I'll go get it and you can try it," she said. Erik protested but she left anyway. She came back and broke a piece off. He held his hand out, but she had a better idea. She approached him slowly until she stood beside him. She lingered there for a second, enjoying being that close to him. They didn't often stand near each other or sit near each other, for that matter.

His eyes shifted away from the chocolate and onto her face. Christine felt nervous under his gaze and she tried to shake it off. Her hands were sweaty and she could feel the piece of chocolate starting to melt. She lifted her hand and brought it towards Erik's mouth. She didn't know how he was going to react to her attempt to feed him, but the suspense thrilled her. She tried to keep her hand steady as it got closer to his lips. He wasn't backing away or pushing her hand to the side. She took that as a good sign.

"Christine..." he said softly. She paused, thinking he was going to stop her, but he didn't. She slipped the chocolate into his mouth and rested her fingers on his cheek for a few seconds. The very short touch made her very happy. She had yet to touch his face before that. He didn't seem repulsed by the idea either. He sat back in his chair, letting the chocolate melt in his mouth. She didn't want to return to her side of the table, but she did.

"Well?" she asked, when he was done.

"It was very...good," he replied. He looked like he had more to say, but seemed to change his mind. She wondered if he was thinking about her hand touching his lips and face, like she was. It was all she wanted to think about for the whole day. "Moving onto other subjects, Christine, I have also retrieved your sheet music."

As much as she didn't want to change the subject, she thanked him and ate her breakfast. Afterwards, she watched him clear the table and wondered if they would start practicing now. She watched him take her music from his pocket. He handed it to her and she took it and looked at it.

It was strange, but after their chocolate encounter, she couldn't think of anything else. She didn't feel like singing either. Christine glanced at his lips and wanted to feel them again. What she really wanted, she realized, was for him to kiss her. However, she knew they were a long way away from that. Maybe they'd never get there, she thought sadly.

"Christine?" Erik questioned. "I thought you'd be excited about this." He pointed to the papers in her hand.

"Oh, I am," she said, trying to sound assuring, but failing she knew.

"Christine, is this about our...discussion last night?"

She looked up at him, surprised. "Is what about it?"

"Your mood. You look dejected, to say the least," Erik explained.

"I didn't realize that," she lied. She couldn't believe he was inquiring about her feelings. The idea of that brightened her a bit. "Maybe I am a little out of sorts about our...discussion. You acted abominably."

"Abominably!" he exclaimed, but seemed to check himself. "Very well, I wasn't my usual polite self. I had read something that devastated me and I let my emotions flow. I will try to control myself in the future."

Christine couldn't believe her ears. Number one: He had made a joke. Number two: He had admitted he had emotions. And number three: He was going to try and be less angry all the time. This was turning out to be an interesting day indeed.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine sat, watching Erik set up a stand for her sheet music to lay against.

"Did you take that from the opera?" she asked, merely to fill the silence. He stopped and glared at her. Great, they were back to that.

"Yes, Christine, I take whatever I want, whenever I want."

Christine supposed he meant to shock or frighten her by saying that, but she just shivered. "Interesting," she mumbled. "What song is that?" She motioned to the page he had just opened.

"I think you know the answer to that," he replied, getting more cryptic by the minute.

"Oh, well, okay," she stuttered. "How...romantic." She blushed, wondering why she had chosen that word when there were so many others. She was also sweating profusely and needed to get a handle on things. They were only going to sing, not parachute out of a plane. She briefly wondered if Erik was the daredevil type to do such a thing. She settled it for herself that he was indeed.

"Romance? I suppose you like that sort of thing. Tell me, are you accustomed to men throwing themselves at your feet?" he asked. His eyes burned into hers. Was he thinking of Raoul still? Christine hoped not. She saw no reason for that man's name to be mentioned ever again, if she could help it. He seemed to be waiting for an answer, however.

"Well, yes, I can say that's been my experience," she said sweetly. She waited to see if he would pick up on her sarcasm. One side of his mouth turned up and his eyes shone.

"I see," he paused and Christine hoped he did see. She had a playful side and wanted to show it. If Erik had a sexy, spontaneous, mischievous, lighthearted jokey side to him, Christine wanted to be the first to sign up for it. Oh, how she wanted it! "I'll have to keep my guard up then," he finished, smirking a bit, before turning around to face the music stand.

Christine smiled to herself. He did get her. "Well, should we start?"

And with that, they entered their dreamy world of music and lost themselves to notes and octaves(and other stuff that certain people, aka me, don't know how to write about so we're just going to skip over this part, but it was very enjoyable for our heroine and our hero.) When their practice was coming to an end, they found it not wanting to conclude and vowed to devote a part of every day to it.

Christine sat down on the couch to relax her vocal cords and for once, Erik joined her. She didn't think he would ever sit beside her. He did leave a foot between them however, so Christine inched slightly closer to him to try and repair the damage. He didn't seem to notice and they both leaned back, feeling happy. "Thank you. That really was like old times," she said, after a while.

"I had missed it also, Christine," Erik replied. "You were born for the opera."

"And you were born to be a tutor. We're equally matched, I would say."

"Would you? I would not say. You are far above me in every way, Christine," he rebuked.

"Erik, that's not true and doesn't make any sense. I believe everyone is equal and that certain people, such as us, find each other and well, balance each other out, so to speak." Christine turned to look into his eyes. "What do you think?"

"I think you are woefully naive, Christine," he answered. "But it certainly is a nice idea."

"It doesn't have to be just an idea."

"We could make it real, you mean?"

Christine hesitated. Was this the moment of truth? Were they going to expose their feelings for each other? "I would very much like that."

"You speak of being together? A couple, Christine. I want to be sure of what you mean," Erik replied.

"Yes, Erik, yes. A couple. A husband and a wife. I want that. I...know you want it too. It's clear in the fact that you brought me here to stay with you always." Christine closed her eyes, not wanting to see Erik's reaction to her finally getting her feelings out in the open. The room was silent. Was he going to say something? Had he left her sitting there on the couch all by her lonesome as he often did? She had felt a movement on the couch. What was he thinking about? Would he speak?

"I am glad you've spoken this way, Christine. It really gives me confidence for my next actions," Erik finally said. Christine inhaled sharply. She didn't fully understand his response but it wasn't a negative one by any means. He had said he was glad. Glad! His actions? What actions? "Open your eyes, Christine," he said next. This was the moment. She took a deep breath and snapped her eyes open. She gasped and grabbed the couch cushion to steady herself.

There, was Erik, on the floor, kneeling on one knee, holding a box out in front of himself. And in the box, the tiny black velvet box, was a diamond ring. Christine couldn't take her gaze from it, but Erik cleared his throat slightly and she shifted her eyes to his. He was...proposing. Was that it? Had she fallen asleep and was dreaming this lovely scene? Or had they actually progressed to where they both wanted to be? They remained staring at each other before Erik cleared his throat again. "Christine?" he asked.

"Y-yes?" she mumbled. All she was aware of was the butterflies fluttering around inside of her.

"Will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Marry? You mean marriage?" Christine asked dumbly.

"The very topic we were just discussing, yes," Erik replied. "I eagerly await an answer. You may choose to leave me in suspense for a while, if you wish."

Christine's mind was racing. This was the moment she had been waiting for, the moment she was sure would come. And here she was unable to form a thought or a word. This was so sudden. She could hardly believe it. Could this be real? This was the outcome she had been hoping for, had been planning for. Now, all she felt was confusion and surprise. Realization dawned on her that saying yes to marrying him really meant staying with him for always. She wouldn't go back to the opera. Or could she? Would he let her go back to see her old friends? No, he wouldn't. There was a reason he lived underground. She would live there forever as well. Could she handle that?

She breathed out. Yes, she had been handling it so far. She only needed his company. Just the two of them throughout everything. Yes, that sounded quite alright. Okay, she thought, she could handle that. And what about living with him though? So far, their time together really was quite sparse. The longest amount of time they spent together so far was the times they ate together. Today, they had introduced a new activity with their music lesson. She supposed there would be more of that. They didn't talk, not really. They hadn't gone into depth on any subject. A new realization dawned on Christine. She knew nothing about Erik. She raised her head to look into his eyes. He did look like he was awaiting eagerly. She opened her mouth to speak but hesitated.

"Yes?" Erik said.

"I...need to know," was all Christine could get out.

"Know?" repeated Erik.

"Yes, yes, about you, about this, about everything," she exclaimed, standing up abruptly. Erik stood too with equal haste. Christine paced up and down in front of the couch. "I can't say yes to marrying someone I barely know. I just realized that now. I must have been oblivious before. Marriage is serious business. I don't even know your last name. Or where you were born. Or how you got to look like that," Christine said, pointing at his face, before realizing that that was probably rude and he wouldn't react well to such motions. She let her hand fall to her side. Fortunately, he didn't become angry. He just stared at her.

"I see. Impending matrimony has wised you up, Christine. You're asking the tough questions, the right questions. Who, indeed, would marry someone they barely know?" Erik asked, sitting back on the couch.

Christine didn't know how to respond. "Well, no one should. Arranged marriages are awful."

"We are not arranged. Unless, you are referring to me kidnapping you and bringing you here, thus eliminating your chances at finding another match. I am the only man here, if you could call me that, so I am your only choice."

"You are a man," Christine reprimanded. "What else would you be? Don't talk like that. And I am perfectly fine with you being my only choice. I just wish to know you more before saying yes."

"I referred to myself as not a man, for the very reason you pointed out earlier. This mask covers my...imperfections, shall we say? And it doesn't end with my face, Christine. My body is...quite mutilated, as well," Erik paused. "By your last sentence, do you mean to say you intend to say yes, once we are done playing get-to-know-you?"

Christine shivered at his description of himself. "I am not afraid of your appearance. You're a man to me. And yes, I intend to once I feel more comfortable with my Erik knowledge."

Erik laughed. "You certainly have a flair with words, Christine."

"Oh, and you don't?" she replied with a giggle. "You certainly do when you're angry."

"Yes, I can be quite haughty. I'll try to control myself. But, I think we've passed a point of no return, Christine. We are deeply involved, more than before. We know where we are headed," Erik said, turning slightly more serious. "We just need to get there."

"I agree with that. How would you say we should go about it?" she asked.

"One should, of course, start at the beginning. But, that was so long ago, way before you were even born."

Christine was immediately curious about that topic. Age. How old was Erik? His face and mask situation made it hard to tell. "And would you tell me your age?" she inquired.

"I'm a little older than my teeth," he replied, with a grin.

Christine rolled her eyes. "Fine. It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't? You don't care if I'm an old man?"

"No. Do you care that I'm a young girl?" she countered, raising an eyebrow.

"One of those things is way more appealing than the other, Christine," Erik said.

Christine nodded. "Well, get on with the story of your life, then. I'm all ears."

"Well, to answer your most burning question..." he trailed off, but pointed to his face. Christine blushed. "This is a birth defect. I cover it up for various reasons, I'm sure you can imagine. Or maybe you can't, you have a perfect face, Christine. You're radiantly beautiful."

"Thank you," she replied, blushing harder. "Please, continue."

"Well, my own mother couldn't stand the sight of me. So much for that saying about having a face only a mother could love. So, I ran away."

"Oh," Christine said, feeling sorry for him. "From where?"

"A small town. There was only one place where a face like mine could find employment. I took up with freak shows and circuses. My stage name was The Living Dead. How poetic. I learned a lot there though. After that, I tried my hand at construction, building things and that. It was a fortunate career, however, since it led me to the opera house. I helped construct it and, of course, built this secret lair of sorts for myself to live in, away from people. The end." Erik watched her intensely when he finished his story.

"Thank you for sharing that," she replied, still rolling it all over in her head. It was hard to imagine Erik having a career like a normal person. He seemed too fantastical. The part about his mother saddened her deeply. How could you hate your own child? It didn't matter. Christine would love him. She was feeling closer to him already. It was amazing what conversation could do. "Thanks, she repeated.

"Well, it won't win any awards, but that's my story," Erik said. "And of course, you know everything that's happened since you arrived at the opera house."

"Yes, we met. You helped me with my singing. I became engaged. You kidnapped me. And now we're getting married," Christine summed up.

"A modern romance, if there ever was one," Erik stated. He looked into her eyes. "Does this mean you know me now?"

"Well, more than I did before. It's a step in the right direction," Christine admitted. She knew what he was actually asking. Was she ready to say yes to his proposal? No, she still wanted more information. Or maybe something else. Something was tugging at her brain or her heart. What was it?

There was something that she felt would help her make her decision. Something...romantic? Passionate? What was it? The idea of it floated around in her mind, but refused to land. Something to do with...touching? She snapped her eyes up to his. He gazed back at her steadily.

"Yes?" he asked.

"I have a...proposal," she began, unsure.

"I know. I just gave you one," Erik replied with a smirk.

"Noooo. I mean, I have an idea. An activity for us."

"Alright. I am open to suggestions, if it will help with your Erik knowledge." His smirk lingered on that sentence.

"Oh, it certainly will. I hear it's quite a common activity for couples."

"My curiosity deepens. Please release me from this inquisitiveness of mine."

"Alright. Here goes...a kiss," Christine pronounced. "I think we should kiss."


	6. Chapter 6

She risked a look at Erik's face. All of his playfulness and wittiness was gone. His face looked like stone. She sighed. She should have known he would react badly to such an idea. A kiss? It was so scandalous! Christine had to laugh at that thought. She surely didn't think so, and she assumed Erik's morals weren't so rigid as all that. So, the question was what was his issue with a harmless little kiss? Not that Christine wanted that type of affection, she would prefer something romantic and passionate. But this was to be their first kiss. Romance would come later, and knowing Erik, it would be much later at that.

"Erik?" she asked. "Did you hear me?" Christine touched his hand to knock him out of his trance. He seemed to awaken and his gaze went to his hand. He pulled it slowly away from her and stood. "Where are you going?"

"You must be hungry, Christine. I will arrange our supper. Don't worry, I will be back shortly," Erik said and started to head out. Christine raced after him and grabbed his arm.

"Wait, what? I mean, I am hungry, I suppose. But we just got engaged and we were about to...kiss," she reminded him. "Why do you want to leave?"

Erik sighed. "I wanted to leave because it's my defense mechanism. I believe you know that by now. But I am trying to be better for you, less quick to anger and all that. So, I won't leave. We will discuss the matter calmly and thoughtfully, like a good couple."

"Well, I appreciate the explanation and the idea. It sounds like a good one to me," Christine replied, but one word he had used stuck out to her. "I think we should start the discussion with you needing a defense against me. I am hardly an adversary."

Erik nodded. "I know, Christine. I have never thought of you like that, well, at times, when I was angry. But deep down, I know you are for me, not against me. The reason for my need for a defense is from the experience of interacting with other people, all my life, who haven't been kind and gracious like you. I may still show this side of myself to you, at times, because it's a hard, well, mask for lack of a better word, to throw off."

"I understand that. I think everyone deals with that sort of thing at some point in their lives. They have in them their real self but also the side that they show people, a facade of sorts," Christine explained, hoping she was making sense. "I hope you can throw off that side of yourself with me, eventually."

"I hope for that too, Christine. Now, should we get onto the topic we have been skirting around?" Erik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I'm quite interested in that topic," she said with a smile.

Erik chuckled. "That's good to know. I admit it preys upon my mind aswell. However I shied away from it just now, well, because I haven't had that much experience with it. I don't know how we would manage it with my mask. And I am not ready to be unmasked that completely. The mask stays on, Christine. And also, if you didn't like it or my skin was too cold or too rough, I couldn't bare it, Christine."

Christine wanted to tell him he was being ridiculous. As if she would not like his kiss, as if she could not handle him without his mask on. She hadn't thought that he would be removing it anytime soon anyway. She breathed out to be able to answer him calmly and thoughtfully, as he had suggested. "Thank you for telling me this. I'm glad to know you want the kiss too, that it isn't just on my side. That's a relief. See, Erik, even I worry about those types of things. People often wonder whether their feelings will be reciprocated. It's normal. And so is being worried about kissing. I'm worried too, but not because I think you'll disgust me. That's impossible! I never had any thoughts of disgust when I thought of you, ever. You're beautiful because I love you, Erik. And I won't ask you to remove your mask. I don't think you need to. We can manage kissing with it on."

Erik smiled. "You are too good, Christine. Never think I don't return your feelings. I do. Tell me, though, what is your worry?"

Christine thought, but nothing popped into her head. "Hmm...maybe worry wasn't the right word, exactly. It's more of a nervous anticipation. A coming true of something I've wanted for so long. Do you understand that?"

"Precisely, Christine. I'm beginning to see that we are alike in thoughts, in mind. It's a refreshing feeling," Erik replied, reaching for Christine's hand. She gave it to him gladly and their fingers played together before intertwining. They sank back down onto the couch and leaned into each other. "So..." Erik trailed off.

"Yes?" Christine asked, staring at Erik lovingly. It seemed that was all she wanted to do, just sit on this couch with him forever and let the world go by. She had all she wanted.

"Now that we've talked it through and have agreed that it's possible, do you want to try the activity you mentioned?"

Christine couldn't believe she had almost forgotten the very topic they had been discussing. How silly of her! She was glad Erik had brought it up though. It showed enthusiasm on his part. "Oh, yes! Very much yes!" she practically squealed.

"Good to hear. Now, just how should we go about it?" he asked with a grin. She returned the smile and brought her arms up to wrap them around his neck. "Oh, so getting closer is the key?"

"Oh, very much so. In fact, even closer might be better," she said, hoping she didn't sound too coquettish, but then maybe Erik liked that. She felt a thrill at getting to discover just what Erik liked. "Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise as she felt herself being pulled onto his lap.

"This is closer," Erik said, his lips practically against her ear.

"It is," she agreed. The room felt very quiet all of a sudden and she realized she was whispering. They were so close to each other though, that she knew he heard her just fine. "Very close."

"Too close?" he wondered.

"No, no," she answered. Her words were barely audible but Erik nodded. She found she was having trouble concentrating on anything except for his lips. She glanced up briefly at his eyes, but saw he was staring at her own mouth. How were they to proceed? Should she close the gap or would he? She should probably let him take the lead, maybe he wanted to be the one in control. That made sense, didn't it? He was a man, and he didn't seem like the submissive type. Or maybe he was fine with her just kissing him whenever she was ready. That could be fun, she thought. She imagined just planting one on him whenever she chose, it sounded way more than just fun.

"Christine?" he asked, pulling her away from her reverie. "Are you...ready?"

"Oh, yes!" she said gleefully. So he was to be the kisser and she the kissee. How exciting! Of course, it was really a joint effort.

Erik chuckled. "I'm glad your enthusiasm hasn't waned." He brought his hand up and cupped the side of her face. Christine smiled at his touch. How could he think she would find it off-putting? It was wonderful! Everything was wonderful! Erik's face was so close to hers now and she closed her eyes. She waited to feel his lips on hers and then she did. They were cool and a little rough, but those characteristics only added to the experience. All in all, his lips pressed against hers magnificantly. And when he pulled away, he smiled at her with such happiness in his eyes. She hoped it was reflected in her own. "Well?" Erik asked after a few moments.

"What?" Christine asked, still basking in the kiss.

"Will you marry me or not?" Erik inquired with a smirk.

She laughed and gave his shoulder a shove. "Silly boy! Of course, I will!" And with that, she threw herself into his arms and discovered that he was perfectly fine with her initiating their kissing.


	7. Chapter 7

To say that Erik and Christine were blissful after their recent coming to terms would be an understatement. Christine felt like she was on cloud nine from morning until night. Whenever she turned towards Erik, he met her with a smile. He kissed her good morning, good afternoon and good night. They had a lot of missed time to make up for after all. Christine loved his kisses. His kisses were light and cheerful, sometimes peckish. Erik hadn't kissed her with burning passion as of yet, but she knew it was coming. Christine figured that they should take it slow anyway. Well, her brain did, another part of her wanted him that way, to be able to touch him and see him...nude. Christine blushed as she sat up in bed. She wondered what his thoughts were on the matter. He was a man, she figured, so he must have some thoughts along those lines. She looked up to see him coming through the door. He had a breakfast tray with him. The past week, he had been bringing her breakfast in bed. She had protested at first, but had begun to enjoy the pampering.

"You will spoil me, you know," Christine said, as he placed the tray across her lap.

"I've hardly even begun," Erik said, leaning over to kiss her forehead and then her lips. He smiled as he stood back up. "Did you have a pleasant sleep? Pleasant dreams?"

"Yes, well, I don't recall my dreams. I hardly ever do. Did you have any?" Christine asked, taking a sip of tea.

"Yes, I did, but I don't wish to discuss them," Erik said with a note of finality. Christine sighed. Though they were happier than they'd ever been, there were still many topics they couldn't or wouldn't address. Mainly, it seemed to Christine, that it was Erik holding back. Did he think she couldn't handle his demons? He probably did. He saw her as some sort of perfect angel. Christine thought about pressing the issue, but didn't want to destroy the progress they had made. If she was patient, he would come around.

"Thank you for breakfast," she said. She looked at him standing there. He always stood. "Won't you sit down?" She gestured to the side of the bed and inched over a little to give him more room.

Erik approached a little, then hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. It's no different than the couch. We've sat there beside each other before."

"It's a little different. This is your bedroom, your...bed."

"Technically, it's your bedroom...your bed," Christine reminded him. It reminded her, as well, that she had no idea where he slept. "Where do you sleep?"

"The couch. That is if I sleep, I've found I need very few hours of rest. I...wander."

"You do? I never would have known. I sleep the whole night through, like a log," Christine said, laughing.

"I know. I've peeked in before I leave and when I come back. I hope that doesn't...displease you."

"No, no. I appreciate it, I suppose. But do sit down," she said, this time patting the mattress. She swallowed her nervousness and continued, "you'll be in this bed soon, anyway."

Erik let out a low gasp. "Please, Christine, you shock me!"

Christine blushed and it took her a few seconds to figure out he was joking. "Oh, you!" she exclaimed when he broke into a grin. She loved his face when he smiled. He was so handsome. She could never think him ghoulish or fearsome. She wanted to see him without his mask on, there was no denying it, but she also knew he wouldn't let her anytime soon. "I love when you joke with me, and play around."

"Good to know, Christine," he replied, sitting down gingerly on the bed. His leg touched hers and she delighted in it. "Also, it's good to know you...imagine such things." He avoided her gaze and played with a thread on the sheets.

"Such things?" she asked, still thinking about his leg.

"Me...in bed, in this bed with you," he explained. "Some day. After the wedding, of course, I would never try anything before-"

Christine interrupted him. "Oh, I know. You've been a perfect gentleman, I know you will always be. I'm not...worried about that. And it's a...relief, actually for you to bring the subject up. I also know that it doesn't really get talked about between husband and wife, or well, husband and wife to be. I think it should get talked about. There shouldn't be any topic that we can't discuss."

"I agree, Christine," Erik replied. "Some topics are difficult however. I can tell you are at least slightly annoyed with my resistance to be open about certain things. Please be patient with me. I am trying...for you. I want you to know all of me."

"Oh, Erik, I want that too! I want you to know me the same way. You know, maybe you might need some patience when dealing with me as well. I can be...trying at times."

"I won't disagree, Christine," Erik said, smirking, earning himself a push on the shoulder. He laughed. "I like your...wildness, for lack of a better word."

"That's a good word. I like the idea of being wild, unpredictable, fun," Christine said, realizing it was true. Her mind trailed back to their earlier conversation, about being in bed together. "Erik...you said you wouldn't try anything."

"Yes...you know what I mean, I trust?" Erik asked, cautiously.

Christine blushed. "Yes, I know about that. I was just surprised by how you said it. You said you, emphasis on you, wouldn't try anything...so, that must mean that you've thought about it and expect it to happen...after the wedding."

"I...certainly didn't mean to offend you, Christine. I don't have any expectations involving our relationship. It's so new and foreign to me and will be for a long while, I imagine. I never thought about how it would be, if we got to this stage, being engaged, I mean. I didn't know if we would ever hug, kiss or...otherwise. I still don't. We're happy right now, but we're still taking it one step at a time. As for thinking about it...if you could read my mind, Christine..." Erik trailed off, letting her fill in the blanks for herself.

Christine blushed harder. "I see. We're both thinking about it, then?"

"Seems like it," Erik replied.

"So, it's probable that after the wedding..."

"We'll be like any other couple, in that regard," Erik finished for her.

"Well, good," Christine added, giggling.

"I'm glad you think so," Erik joked.

The important morning conversation over with, Christine ate the rest of her breakfast while Erik watched, reassuring her every so often that he wasn't bored. He stepped outside while she dressed, then she joined him in the main room. He was standing before her music stand, flipping through the pages. "Time for practice?" she asked.

"I could be persuaded," Erik answered, grinning. Christine approached the stand and started doing warm up exercises. They sang together until they both felt satisfied, then relaxed on the couch. Christine rested her head on Erik's chest and he wrapped his arm around her waist. The position felt so comfortable, so right.


End file.
